My Heart
by Glowstix-Junky
Summary: Sequel to "My Bloody Valentine". One crazy night has some odd consequnces for Viktor and Ichabod.   Pairng:Ichabod/Viktor Warnings:Yaoi mpreg  Viktor is the oc name for the hessian horseman came up with by JDLuvaSquee
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ichabod awoke the next morning feeling like complete shit. He had no alcohol the previous night he still felt like he was about to be sick. Suddenly his stomach rumbled and the barely managed to make it to the bathroom before he emptied his stomach into the toilet. Over and over, he heaved until he was weak and sore.

"Viktor….Help…." He called out to his lover before the undead hessian flew into the room with a look of pure panic on his face.

"Oh my darling...my sweet what has happened to you?" Viktor asked stroking his lovers bangs off his face.

"I don't know, I mean I woke up and suddenly I threw up", the young constable muttered weakly. The two sat there a moment before Viktor scooped Ichabod up and set him on the bed.

"Viktor I need to go to the doctor "Ichabod mumbled.

"Oh Ichabod, what is causing you trouble?" the horseman whispered.

"I think I know but I need to go to the doctor and then the apothecary to confirm it "Ichabod said getting up on shaky legs. The hessian called to Daredevil and the two climbed on and rode through the portal and into the world of the living. Then the three set to a slow trot through the woods and to Sleepy Hollow where Ichabod would hopefully find out what's wrong with him. Viktor stopped at the edge of town and let Ichabod off as the horseman couldn't enter the village without causing uproar.

"I'll be waiting right here when you return mein geliebtes " the dead German assured his lover. With a nod, Ichabod set off in the direction of the village doctor Alex Baker. Upon reaching the office Ichabod was brought in immediately to the examination room.

"What seems to be the problem, Mr. Crane?" asked the young man.

"Well I woke up this morning and I threw up everything I ate the previous night and I've had this headache for a few weeks now and not only that, I can't drink alcohol without wanting to vomit" Ichabod explained to. The doctor immediately paled and looked nervous. It was a well known fact in the Hollow about Ichabod and the Hessian being together and the doctor immediately knew what was wrong with Ichabod.

"Mr. Crane, I believe you better take this test to confirm my theory. You'll need these things from the apothecary, a handful of wild mushroom powder, chemicals Y and Z and crushed dragon grass. These will help confirm my theory. And here take this", the Doctor handed Ichabod instructions on how to perform the test correctly, "don't read the end until you have done the test", the Doctor warned.

"Alright thank you Doctor Baker". After Ichabod left the Doctors office he set off to the apothecary and picked up the required items and set off to find the horseman waiting for him where he left him. "Sweetie did you find out what was wrong?" the German asked worriedly.

"No but the doctor gave me a test to find out" Ichabod said. Climbing back onto Daredevil the Constable and the Hessian headed back to the tree of the dead. Ichabod immediately went into the bathroom and read the instructions the doctor had given him.

"Take a flask or glass

Take the dragon grass and wild mushroom powder and mix in with one tsb. of water

Then take chemicals Y and Z and add them to the mixture

Take small sample of blood (a pinprick) and urine

Wait five minutes while letting the mixture set and when the five minutes are up look at the color of the mixture if its blue then you're pregnant and if its green then better luck next time."

Ichabod did the test and looked away. After about five minutes he turned around and got the shock of the century. The mixture was blue - as blue as the deepest ocean. "Viktor…" Ichabod barely managed to croak out, the hessian was in the room in an instant.

"Oh sweetie what's wrong?" he asked the frightened Constable taking his love in his arms.

"Viktor….I'm pregnant…." Ichabod whispered. Viktor said nothing; he was frozen to the spot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Ichabod said those words the Hessian was frozen to the spot. "Pregnant? Oh sweetie how?" Viktor asked Ichabod while holding him in his arms.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Ichabod sobbed bursting into a waterfall of tears, "what are we going to do Viktor? I'm scared." The hessian pulled Ichabod into a warm hug and let his love sob into his shirt.

"Shhhhh, hush, don't cry I love you don't cry we can get through this" the undead German soothed. "I just don't know anymore…" Ichabod muttered, "What are going do? We're men, we don't have any experience with babies!"

"We'll make it work, I know we will" the German whispered to his love, "Ichabod the reason you are pregnant is when I was brought back to life I was cursed and had the incubus spell put on me and that means I can impregnate anything just by being with it. Lady Van Tassel did this to me so that I may give her a child when she was done killing people. She wanted me as her bed mate, but she died when I broke free of her spell and took her through the portal to hell where she belonged. Since you and I are intimate that means that the baby could've been conceived a while ago, but it couldn't have been more than a month despite there not being symptoms until now. I promise to protect you and our baby with my life no matter what even if that means I have to give up my immortality. Ich liebe dich*"

With those words Ichabod felt instantly safe and secure with his love. "Just promise me one thing" the young constable said looking up at his lover. The Hessian looked confused but nodded. "Promise to love me and never let me go, to protect me through the storm and hold me when it's my time to leave this earth. Promise me that you will be faithful and never know another but me, promis-MPH!" Ichabod was suddenly cut short when the hessian locked his lips over Ichabod's. The constable was shocked at first but relaxed and opened his mouth to the hessians begging tongue. Rubbing their tongues together the hessian savored the flavor of his love, something sweet with an underlying taste of sour. He let himself get lost in the taste and the kiss never wanting to separate but they both were in serious need of air.

Bending down Viktor muttered in Ichabod's ear, "we can make this work, I know we can, I will stand by your promise Ichabod and honor your every request to me no matter how big or small. I love you."

Hearing those words the young constable felt a weight he didn't even know he had lift off his soul leaving him light as a feather. "Viktor I want you to know something, Ichabod said smiling sweetly, come closer to me." The hessian came a bit closer; "no, closer", the hessian bent down even further and when he was close enough Ichabod pounced on him and rolled him over so that he was lying on his back. The constable then proceeded to grind his hips suggestively into the Germans and taking the hint Viktor started to strip off his shirt and the shirt of his young bed mate.

"Oh mein geliebtes ", Viktor muttered eyeing every curve of Ichabod and his silky curves and buttermilk skin.

"Just think" Ichabod said rubbing his belly, "soon we will be able to see our baby" referring to when his stomach would get bigger, "I'm gonna be so fat!"

"No my love you will be just as every bit beautiful as you are now." Viktor said rubbing his lover's flat belly.

"Okay, enough beating around the bush!" Ichabod declared tearing off the rest of his clothes, as well as Viktor's pants. Viktor rolled over and flipped the pair over so that Ichabod was on his back. Looking down and seeing the hessians arousal Ichabod giggled and said "do I really turn you on that much?"

"Oh my love, you turn me on so much more than that. Let me show you" the hessian stated.

~:1 hour later:~

The pair lay in bed panting and trembling from the intense passion they just shared. "Did that answer your question?" the hessian teased.

"Oh I don't know maybe I need you to repeat that question" Ichabod teased back.

"Gladly" Viktor stated simply and leaned in for round two.

AN:

* Ich liebe dich= I love you


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~:1 month Pregnant:~

Ichabod had developed a routine every morning. He would wake up, vomit, the hessian would come and comfort him then he would vomit some more and once all that was over he would go back to bed to snuggle with his lover before breakfast. So far the baby belly had not appeared but he knew it was only a matter of time before his condition became painfully obvious.

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry you have to go through this" the hessian soothed as Ichabod once again had his head in the toilet bowl, worshiping the porcelain god.

"SHUT UP! THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Ichabod fumed before vomiting again. The hessian slunk back and away from his love, disheartened by his reaction. Ichabod soon came into the room with an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry darling you know I love you it's just so hard being pregnant when you're a man. Will you forgive me?" Ichabod asked giving his love a kiss on the cheek.

"You missed" the hessian said.

"What do you mean I missed?" Ichabod asked confused.

"You missed." The hessian stated locking his lips over Ichabod's.

~:Later that day:~

"Hey Viktor, what do you say we take a bath? I'm filthy and you need a bath too. No sense in wasting all that water with two baths" Ichabod said suggestively. The hessian said nothing as he swept Ichabod off his feet and into his loves strong arms. Bringing the constable into the bathroom the horseman started to run the hot water and strip himself and his love down so they could take a bath. The tub was more than big enough for the both of them. Ichabod felt something rub against his leg as the two climbed into the tub and looking down he saw the hessian was at full mast already just by looking at the young constable with his buttermilk skin and perfect curves in front of him. When they were finally settled in the warm water Ichabod let out a sigh of relief and let himself close his eyes and relax in the heat of the water and the warmth radiating off his lover as they pressed together side by side. The hessian had other ideas though, he had no intention of relaxing and as soon as his love closed his eyes he began moving himself so that he was laying over him and pressed his body on top of his lover. Feeling the horseman's weight on top of him Ichabod sighed happily but didn't react. When Ichabod only let out a soft sigh the hessian became irritated. He wanted his policeman and he wanted him now! Losing his patience the hessian snapped his hips back and drove his member onto Ichabod's, hard, lower half to get his loves attention. And get his attention it did, because the constable snapped his eyes open and snapped,

"No Viktor!" even though his own member was staring to harden from the attention that the hessian was giving him.

"MMMMM", the dead man growled, "Want you now."

"Not now love" Ichabod said pushing Viktor off him.

"But it looks like little Ichabod wants to" Viktor tease taking the hardened flesh into his hand, rubbing vigorously. Despite his own need Ichabod continued to ignore his love and proceeded to grab the bar of soap and a washcloth from the nook in the wall. "You are a stubborn one mein geliebtes" the hessian sighed seemingly giving up.

Satisfied his lover seemed to have given up, Ichabod then proceeded to take the washcloth, soak it with the soap suds, and rub it all over his body leaving a trail of pleasant smelling suds. Getting a naughty idea, the hessian snatched the cloth away from Ichabod and proceeded to rub his love all over, effectively cleaning him. The constable leaned back and relaxed oblivious to Viktor's intentions. When the hessian got low enough he ran the cloth over Ichabod's hardness and the constable squeaked in surprise.

'Success' the hessian thought to himself. Grabbing Ichabod's manhood with his still clothed hand he started to rub vigorously, slow at first then faster as Ichabod squirmed and made pleased sounds.

"Viktor…faster" Ichabod gurgled out. Viktor sped up his pace and squeezed even harder, the rough texture on the cloth making the ministrations even more pleasurable. Suddenly Viktor let go and dunking his head under water latched on with his mouth and sucked. Being dead, he didn't need to hold his breath because he couldn't die. Ichabod felt a wonderful pressure build in his body and just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore he exploded into one of the most powerful orgasms of his life, leaving him breathless and weak.

Feeling the pressure build in Ichabod's member the horseman sucked even harder trying to please his love and without warning a warm, salty surge flooded his mouth and dribbled down his throat. The German let the limp organ slip from his mouth and lifted his head above water again, mouth still full of the policeman's essence. Watching the constable pant and shake, the dead man leaned forward and pressed his lips to his lovers and let the contents of his mouth flow forward into Ichabod's, letting him taste his own seed on his tongue.

"Well, we should do that again sometime, but let me treat you instead" the constable teased before falling asleep, soothed by the warm water and his loves body heat. The hessian giggled lightly watching his love sleep and fell asleep too in the tub.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~:2 Months pregnant:~

Ichabod was now two months pregnant with the horseman's child. His belly had started to harden on the lower abdomen but it only looked like he ate a really big meal so no one was suspicious. Today he and Viktor were going to see the doctor to check on the baby. Dr. Alex Brown was now the town's only doctor due to his predecessor's demise. However Viktor seemed a bit more anxious than normal and kept fiddling with something in his pocket.

"Viktor what's the matter, sweetie?" Ichabod asked concerned.

"Nothing mein geliebtes, I am fine. Let's get Daredevil and get to the doctor" the dead German said quickly changing the subject. Brushing off his love's odd behavior, Ichabod followed Viktor to the stable inside the tree and got Daredevil ready. When the horse was saddled and ready to go Viktor helped his love onto the undead war horse and climbed on behind the policeman keeping an arm wrapped around the slimmer man so he wouldn't fall. The three them set off to the doctor's residence, using a back route so the horseman wouldn't frighten the townspeople. Now, everyone in Sleepy Hollow knew about Viktor and Ichabod being lovers, but that didn't mean they were going to forget what the German did to half the town anytime soon.

The trio soon arrived at the doctors and Viktor slid off Daredevil, helping Ichabod off to go inside. "Ichabod, so good to see you're doing okay!" Dr. Baker said happily. "Please sit on the table", the doctor instructed.

Ichabod scrambled up onto the examining table and took his shirt off. The hessian gave a little growl of jealousy. The doctor heard the little growl but decided to ignore it and proceeded to press on Ichabod's abdomen. Dr. Baker then took his stethoscope and placed it over where the baby was growing in Ichabod's stomach; he heard a low humming sound of the baby's heartbeat, and then turned to Viktor.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" the doctor asked. The undead German nodded and placed the cups over his ears and soon enough he heard the low hum of the baby in Ichabod's stomach.

"That's amazing" the hessian whispered.

"Alright Mr. Crane, the baby is growing just like it should and you are perfectly healthy. Just remember to get plenty of rest and eat good food and that should keep things right on track." The doctor exclaimed happily.

"Good well I shall see you in a few weeks then?" Ichabod said hopping off the table.

"Yes. How does two weeks sound?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, that's fine. Thank you, Mr. Baker." Ichabod said getting ready to leave with his lover. The two men then left and climbed back onto Daredevil but then Viktor did something odd instead of taking a right at the river bend he took a left.

"Viktor what are you doing? The tree is back that way." Ichabod yelled over the sound of Daredevils thundering hooves.

"You'll see my little peach. It'll all be clear soon." The hessian replied then turned back to Daredevils front to resume steering his steed through the dark woods. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the trio reached a cliff overlooking the most beautiful sunset Ichabod had ever seen.

"Oh Viktor it's so lovely out here" Ichabod said incredulously turning around in wonder.

"Well not nearly as beautiful as you my peach" Viktor said wrapping his arms around Ichabod from behind. Ichabod swayed slightly and taking the hint the hessian swayed with him and soon enough they were dancing a perfect waltz with Ichabod's back in Viktor's chest. "Ich liebe dich, mein geliebtes *" Viktor muttered into Ichabod's ear. Viktor then took Ichabod by the wrist and gently led him over to a rock pushing the constable down to sit on the rock and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Ichabod you saved my life. You brought me from the valley of the shadows back into the warmth and light. You and this baby are my reason to get up in the morning and go to bed in your arms at night. I promise never to hurt you or this baby and I will honor your every request and stand by you through thick and thin, tough times and easy, through sickness and through health. What I really want to know is Constable Ichabod Crane", the hessian got down on one knee and pulled a silver ring engraved with something in German on the outside and asked the stunned young man in front of him, "Will you marry me?"

Ich liebe dich, mein geliebtes = I love you, my dear. (my beloved, my love)


	5. Chapter 5

My heart Chap 5

AN: Sorry for the delay school work keeps me busy busy busy

Thanks to my beta: GrilledCheeseOreos for corrections

I don't own them.

"_Ichabod you saved my life. You brought me from the valley of the shadows back into the warmth and light. You and this baby are my reason to get up in the morning and go to bed in your arms at night. I promise never to hurt you or this baby and I will honor your every request and stand by you through thick and thin, tough times and easy. Through sickness and through health. What I really want to know, is Constable Ichabod Crane", the hessian got down on one knee and pulled a silver ring, engraved with something in German on the outside, and asked the stunned young man in front of him, "Will you marry me?" _

Ichabod sat in front of the horseman stunned for lack of a better word. He only had one answer for his love though….

"Yes, Viktor Alexander Hermann, I will marry you. I will love you and our child for all eternity. Oh Viktor you've blessed me with this child and now this you've made me the happiest man in the world!" Ichabod said excitedly, pouncing on Viktor and knocking the both gently to the soft ground. Viktor smiled and slipped the ring onto Ichabod's finger. The constable smiled while examining it and the inscription on it, "Viktor what does this mean? Ich liebe dich mein sonnenuntergang?"

Viktor kissed Ichabod on the lips, "It means I love you, my sunset" He whispered, giving Ichabod a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Viktor we have to tell Katrina and Masbeth y'know", Ichabod said rubbing his belly and smiling at the warmth he felt radiating from his lover and their baby.

Viktor looked worried, got up, started to pace around. "But mein geliebter will they understand? They already had a hard time accepting us and you remember how Katrina reacted. She nearly killed you when you left her for me! She may try to hurt you and the baby - or even me!"

Ichabod watched as his lover paced thought and replied, "True she was very angry, but she came to understand eventually. She saw how happy I was with you and she gave up on pining after me. As for Masbeth, he was angry that I was with the man that killed his father, but he will also come to understand when he sees how well you treat me and the baby. Please don't worry yourself like this sweetie; it's not good for you", Ichabod said soothingly while massaging the horseman's shoulders and placing a few soft kisses on his chest.

"I still don't agree with the idea but I guess your friends have a right to know" The German conceded.

"Oh thank you, Viktor!" Ichabod said excitedly, "I can't wait to tell the m-!"

"Come now, it's getting late and we need to get back to the tree. Is not good for you to be out too much in your condition" Viktor said scooping his policeman into his arms and placing him onto Daredevil. The three got back to the tree moments before sunset ended and the night took hold. As Viktor was putting away Daredevil in the stable, the constable was busy stripping down to his underclothes and curling up in bed, waiting for his love to join him all the while admiring his engagement ring. Just before sleep took hold, the young man felt muscular arms encircle his slender frame and a velvety tongue run up his neck and up to behind his ear. Ichabod moaned happily and turned so that he was facing the hessian, to give Viktor better access. The two then fell into a peaceful sleep wrapped in each other arms.

-:The Next Morning:-

Ichabod woke up and had to sprint to the bathroom for his daily worship of the porcelain god. Viktor woke up to the sound of his sick lover and soon enough the younger man crawled back into their bed looking pale and sick.

"Good morning, sweets", Viktor soothed.

"Viktor when this is over, I'm going to have you castrated" Ichabod said in a dark tone.

"You don't mean that sweetie, you're just having mood swings" Viktor cooed thinking nothing of the threat. Ever since Ichabod got pregnant, he had been threatening the hessian like this every chance he got. After awhile the two decided to get dressed and get ready to visit the Van Tassel manor to tell Katrina and Masbeth the good news. Saddling up Daredevil the three set off at a brisk trot to the manor and arrived within fifteen minutes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Viktor asked, climbing down.

"Yes they're my friends and I want them to know" Ichabod said confidently. The two walked up to the front door and knocked and within minutes they were greeted by the ever pleasant Masbeth and beautiful Katrina. After exchanging pleasantries the four went into the living room though Katrina stayed as far as possible from the hessian as the room allowed.

"Katrina, young Masbeth, I have wonderful news to tell you," Ichabod cried happily, "I'm having Viktor's baby! " There was the sound of gasps and fainting from both Katrina and Masbeth moments later.

"Well that went over well" Viktor said sarcastically while Ichabod gave him a nasty glare.

A/N: Okay I know the ending is suckish but I'm too lazy to fix it and it was high time for an update.


	6. Chapter 6

My Heart chap 6

A/N: HAHAHAHA I did this when I was supposed to be researching my paper! Bad me! What Gender should the baby be? Vote now on my profile poll! Gender will be revealed in the last chap when Ichabod has the baby. SO VOTE NOW! And please review it really means a lot to me. Thanks to GrilledChesseOroes for being my beta.

When Masbeth and Katrina came to again Viktor and Ichabod were waiting patiently for them. "Hello and welcome back to the world of the living." Ichabod told the two still laying on the floor. "Pregnant? How is that even possible Ichabod?" Katrina. "I better explain" said Viktor with his German accented voice. "Not too long ago when I was controlled by Lady Van Tassel she had put an incubus spells on me so that I could impregnate anything that was living, so that means since Ichabod is living by the laws of the spell I could impregnate him with my child. Lady Tassel originally did this to me so that I would be able to sire a child with her because she found me attractive and wanted me as her bed mate when she was done with me killing; however when I broke free of her spell and got my head back due my sweet little Ichabod, Viktor paused to give the shorter man a peck on the lips then continued, I took her into Hell where she belonged and then you know the rest."

"Yes we remember how you kidnapped Master Crane and forced yourself on him!" Masbeth said angrily, glaring at the undead warrior. "Boy If that is what you think I did then you a gravely mistaken!, Viktor fumed at the young boy. Masbeth shrunk back under the older man's icy gaze and cowered. "Masbeth what he's trying to say is that I wasn't kidnapped I went with him willingly. I love Viktor and I know he would never do anything to hurt me or the baby. Being pregnant with his child is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I know that he and I will spend a very long time together with or without your consent." The two that still sat on the floor looked at each other and sighed with defeat, and then Katrina spoke up and said, "Ichabod Masbeth and I are happy for you and we apologize for any previous hard feelings. We both now know that Viktor will be a great father to the baby and a great husband to you. Just remember we are always here for you no matter what you need or if you just want to talk. Okay?". Ichabod smiled happily then said to both Katrina and Masbeth, "Thank you for understanding but Viktor and I really need to be getting back to the tree right now because we have much to do to prepare the nursery for our little miracle". Ichabod got up and started to walk out the door with Viktor following protectively behind.

4 months later…..  
>Ichabod was now six months pregnant with the horseman's child and his belly is about the size of a small pumpkin. Along with getting fat came all the wonderful side effects of pregnancy including increased appetite, cravings, mood swings, swelling of the feet and hands and frequent need to use the loo. "Yummy!" Ichabod muttered happily dipping pickles into a jar of jam. Viktor could watch in horror as his fiancé ate the disgusting treat. Viktor knew the wedding was coming up soon, the reason they wanted to wait so long after the proposal is so that Katrina and Masbeth could attended as they were away visiting Katrina's relatives on the other side of the country. "Okay Ichabod I think you ate enough for now" Viktor said cautiously trying not to get too close to Ichabod because the boy had a glass jar that could be used as a weapon in his pregnant fury. "WHAT SO NOW YOU THINK IM FAT?" The constable shrieked. "No I just think it's not good for you to eat that much sugary jam right now it's not good for the baby". Viktor said grabbing the jar away from Ichabod. Oh yes preggy men were a challenge and to make matters worse he still had another four months to go.<p>

A few days later…..

The day had arrived for Viktor and Ichabod to be bound to one another for ever. Their love would be sealed in the holy bonds of marriage. The wedding would be nothing but a ceremony with only the priest, who surprisingly agreed to perform the ritual, Katrina and Mabeth and Ichabod and Viktor. Viktor stood one side of the priest and nervously toyed with his cape as he waited for his love. The horseman was wearing his usual black armor and cape but he brushed it down a bit to make himself look neater. He saw no reason to dress up when it was so few people. Before he knew Ichabod started walking down the aisle wearing his usual outfit as well also not wanting to dress up not because there were so few people but because he wasn't comftable in fancy clothes. Ichabod smiled happily at Viktor when he reached the altar. The two barely noticed the ceremony going by and once everything was said and one and the vows were read the priest said happily, "I now pronounce you bonded! You may kiss your husband Viktor." Viktor turned to Ichabod and gave him the sweetest kiss he could muster making sure to pour every inch of his heart and soul into it. Ichabod just melted in the taller mans arms and almost had his knees give out on him but Viktor made sure to hold him up as he would never let his love fall. When the kiss was finally over the two giggled happily at the cheers they heard from Katrina and Masbeth. Viktor then proceeded to scoop Ichabod into his arms and trot down the aisle to Daredevil who was waiting to take the couple back to the tree to enjoy the best part of the wedding. Their wedding night.

A/N Okay how was that? YAY! Ichy and Vik finally tied the knot! Tune in next time for yummy man love!

Please review it means a lot to me and don't forget to vote on my poll for the baby gender!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay heres My Heart chap 7! Thanks to GrilledCheeseOreos for being an awesome beta and for all you faithful readers and reviewers. Please vote on my profile poll for the baby's gender, only a few chaps left so vote now! Keep reviewing they keep me going!

Rated XXX for man love! Please no flames, I'm begging you because there is a scene in here that will probably make you go WTF?

This took three days so be nice and NO flame!

~Chapter 7~

Viktor placed Ichabod onto the saddle at the end of the aisle and then climbed on behind him. The cheers of Katrina and young Masbeth died away as the two newlyweds went back home to enjoy the best part of their wedding, the wedding night. Viktor kicked Daredevil gently in the sides and off the three went. Viktor had his hands around the younger mans larger belly and smiled when he felt his child kicking happily away inside its mother. They soon arrived back at the tree of the dead and the portal opened to welcome its master inside.

Once all were inside Viktor went off to the makeshift stable in the far side of the tree to untack Daredevil for the night, before going off to bang his new husband all night. Viktor moved with incredible speed brushing down and unsaddling Devil and when he was finished he gave his loving horse a quick snack then went back to his room to boink Ichabod through the night. Ichabod meanwhile was getting ready himself, cleaning up with a quick sponge bath and undressing down his special underwear. The skivvies were black and skintight showing off the younger's wonderful round tush and smooth curves. Viktor took a deep breath and walked into their bedroom, ready to seal their bond as husbands. Turning the corner the undead German walked into the room and took a good look at is new husband, who was stretched out on the bed wearing nothing but his underthings with his swollen belly hanging out.

"I know I look terrible, don't I?" Ichabod sighed "I mean just look at me I'm as fat as a whale!"

Viktor looked at his husband closely. True, he had gained a few pounds due to the baby growing in his bell and his nipples were slightly swollen with milk. But that was only because he was pregnant and had o have a food source for the baby when it was born. "No, you are beautiful - never forget that. Now shut up and let me screw you." Viktor purred seductively. Ichabod nodded his head and lay back to let his husband do as he pleased.

Viktor locked his lips over Ichabod in a passionate kiss while his love moaned happily beneath him. The German man licked the outside of the constable's lips tin askance for a deeper meeting, for which permission was quickly granted. While their tongues rubbed together in a fiery dance, the dead man's hand was going slowly down Ichys body marveling at the soft skin and perfect curves under his fingers. When his fingers found Ichabod's soft pink nipples, he pinched one while the constable squeaked in pleasant surprise. Viktor felt warm liquid ooze onto his fingers and looking down he saw a whitish liquid on his fingers. The dead man lifted his mouth from the constable's and licked the creamy milk off his fingers marveling at the sweet warm taste.

"Is started coming a few weeks ago. It's for the baby to drink after it's born" Ichabod explained as Viktor knew nothing about babies at all, yet Ichabod was sure Viktor would be a great father.

"Mind if I have a taste? Viktor asked mischievously. Before Ichabod could answer Viktor had already latched onto a nipple and started sucking greedily.

"Oh!" Ichabod exclaimed not expecting this rather strange turn of events. Nevertheless Ichabod allowed Viktor to suckle like a baby cradling his head to make the undead man more comfortable. Viktor meanwhile was thoroughly enjoying nursing from his husband like he was. The milk was warm and sweet. It had a strange aftertaste of something like oatmeal and was thick and creamy. Viktor felt his belly start to quickly fill up from the thick warm milk and unlatched himself from one nipple to switch over to the other and continue nursing. Once his belly was full he lifted his head up and kissed Ichabod sweetly, letting the young man enjoy the taste of his own milk on his tongue.

"That was delicious, mein lieber, Viktor muttered; now let's have some real fun." Viktor ripped of f the young man's undies to reveal a rather erect member standing at attention for him. Without warning he took the whole thing into his mouth and started to suck while Ichabod writhed and panted beneath him. Ichabod came quickly and lay shivering on the bed; however, Viktor wasn't done with him yet. Viktor stripped off his own pants to show Ichabod his well endowed lower half.

"Oh Viktor…" Ichabod moaned when he saw his lover's lower half. Viktor said nothing but grabbed a bottle of oil from the night stand and pulling the cork off with his teeth coated his member with the oil.

"Ready, love?" Viktor asked positioning himself to enter the constable. The young man said nothing but lifted his hips up and taking the message the Horseman shoved his member into the young man. Ichabod screamed with pleasure with every thrust.

"Viktor, harder! Faster! Deeper! Oh, please!" the young man screamed. All too soon the two felt their limits approach and with one last shout Ichabod shot his essence all over his engorged belly, and his lover's chest. Viktor started to feel a spasaming around his member and with one final shout filled Ichabod up with his own essence. Ichabod moaned happily when he felt the hot rush of liquid in his lower regions. The baby in Ichabod's stomach swan around happily in the afterglow. The two newlyweds lay back on their bed and panted happily before sharing a few lazy afterglow kisses.

"Viktor, I love you" Ichabod said in a voice heavy with exhaustion. Viktor merely buried his face in his loves hair enjoying the smell of caramel and cologne and muttered contently, "Love you too".

The two fell into a pleasant sleep not long after.

A?N: Alright how y'all doin? I know some of you may be disturbed by what Viktor did to Ichy in the early part of the chap but let me explain. Breastfeeding is natural and shouldn't be something to flame about. The reason I'm having Ichabod breastfeed is because it's natural and heck if he's already a pregnant male why not have him breastfeed? If you have any questions about it PM me and I'll try to clear things up for you.


	8. Chapter 8

My Heart Chap 8

A/N: Sorry it was so late; I have been a real lazy ass since summer vacation started. Anyway I'll be going to California soon and I doubt I can write while I'm there so I decided to write while I still could. This is the final chapter and there will be no sequel. Sorry but I don't think I could go on with this story. :( Of course I'll still be writing and stuff!

~Eight months pregnant~

Ichabod was now eight months pregnant. His belly had swollen to the size of a large pumpkin and looked a bit too large for a normal pregnancy. However, neither Viktor nor Ichabod seemed to care, they were only concerned about making every last preparation for their little miracle.

"Viktor, I'm so excited for our little one to be here", Ichabod sighed while rubbing his overextended belly.

"Me too, my love", Viktor muttered happily while placing his own hand on his husbands belly to feel the baby.

The baby in Ichabod's belly wiggled around in his space and began playing soccer with his mother's stomach and small intestines, but little did they know that the baby was going to give them a little surprise when it was born.

~9 months pregnant~

Ichabod and Viktor lay in their bed, sleeping peacefully, one's body heat warming the other. Cramps in his lower back prodded Ichabod awake and, not thinking too much of it, Ichabod got up and walked quietly out of the room trying not to wake Viktor. As Ichabod walked his cramps got a little less painful, so he decided to sit and relax on the couch. Unexpectedly, for the late hour, he got a strange craving for something chocolaty and waddling into the kitchen he pulled a bar out of the cupboard and munched happily. After the last of the chocolate left his fingers, the young man heard a soft whinny from the stable that was attached to the house, and he thought it would be a good idea to check up on Daredevil. The constable waddled over as quickly as his belly would allow him and when he turned the corner he saw the powerful black stallion pacing nervously in his stall.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Ichabod asked the horse as the stallion grunted and continued to pace. The mount could sense something was very wrong with his second master, and was trying to warn him. The undead steed pawed at the ground and kicked at his stall trying to get to Ichabod and protect him from whatever was trying to hurt him.

"Daredevil what are you-?" Ichabod never finished that sentence as without warning an intense pain spread through his whole body and set every nerve alight.

The stallion was now hysterical and began to buck and kick at the stall door to try and help his second master. With a few more kicks the door was knocked off the hinges and thrown across the room. The mount snorted and pawed the ground at his other owner as he lay in the dirt every muscle knotted in pain. This upset the ebony creature very much, as he wasn't able to help his friend. Finally, after what like a century, the young constable relaxed, however he was barely able to speak never mind yelling, so in a voice barely above a whisper he told the giant stallion in front of him, "Get Viktor".

The horse somehow understood that the man on the ground was talking about his original master and bolted thought the halls out of the stable to the bedrooms where his rider was sleeping. Viktor was fast asleep when his steed burst into his room and whinnied angrily.

Viktor Startled awake and asked "Daredevil? Why are you here? Where's Ichabod?" Suddenly it dawned on him, if Daredevil had broken from his stall and come to Viktor, then Ichabod must be in trouble - or labor. The horseman felt it was a better idea to go to Ichabod, but he knew the young man needed a doctor, so without thinking twice he mounted Daredevil bareback and raced through the woods to get Doctor Alexander Baker to help Ichabod deliver.

Ichabod, meanwhile, was suffering through hell; he wondered where Daredevil had gone to. Didn't he tell the horse to get Viktor? Suddenly he heard the shouts and panicked voices of his husband and the groggy Dr. Baker.

"Oh mein gelibtes!" Viktor said grabbing Ichabod's hand and stroking his sweaty forehead.

"Viktor?" Ichabod asked barely above a whisper then suddenly the younger screamed in pain as he felt another contraction hit him.

"Alright, it seems like you're ready to push Ichabod" The doctor said, getting the blankets ready for the baby to make its way into the world.

"You can do this my love" Viktor soothed.

"Alright Ichabod, Push!". The young man screamed his pain to the heavens feeling something large move through his temporary birth canal. After several more pain filled screams and agonizing pushes the doctor yelled to the parent to be, "I can start to see the head!".

Viktor looked proudly down at his husband and told the young man "Our baby is almost here! You can do this, sweets!" With one last pain filled agonizing scream Ichabod pushed a little baby into the world.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Baker yelled happily to the new parents. The little one was as red as a cherry, screaming his displeasure at being removed from the warm environment he was in before. The doctor handed the little baby over to Viktor to hold so Ichabod could rest when suddenly Ichabod screamed and began pushing again.

"My word!" the doctor yelled in surprise, "there's another one coming! Ichabod you're having twins!" Viktor was too shocked to do anything but grab his loves hand and try to comfort him as he had with the first baby. Soon enough a little girl made her way into the world, equally angry about coming out of her mother. Ichabod finally lay back, boneless, thoroughly exhausted from birthing his children.

Viktor was holding both babies, cooing nonsense in German to them as they gurgle and hummed at their father when Ichabod awoke. The doctor had since left, after making sure Ichabod was okay and the twins were healthy.

"Viktor, let me see them." Ichabod said weakly, still very tired after having his children. The undead man handed over one of the twins, the boy, to Ichabod.

"You name the girl and I'll name the boy". Ichabod said to Viktor.

The German thought for a moment before stating, "The girl will be called Coraline".

Ichabod considered this for a moment before saying, "I love that name, Viktor. I think I want to name him Toby. Yes, I like that, Coraline and Toby Herrman-Crane".

The babies started to gurgle and mouth at Ichabod's swollen chest, indicating they were hungry and wanted to be fed, so with the horseman's help Ichabod removed his shirt and let the twins latch onto his swollen nipples. As the twins fed and enjoyed their first meal, the two new parents gazed down at their newborns. They couldn't be any happier; they were happily married, had a nice home, and two little miracles to raise and love as their own. Looking down at the babies, they took in how their son looked most like Viktor, with Viktor's pale skin and bright blue eyes, nose, and face shape, while their baby girl looked most like Ichabod, with her bright honey eyes and pale skin, though not quite as pale as her older brother.

"Ich libe dich" Viktor whispered in Ichabod's ear.

Leaning up Ichabod whispered back, "Love you too, forever and always."

THE END

And so ends the story My Heart but do not be sad I will continue to write! Until next time, JiJi.


End file.
